1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for coaxial cable and, more particularly, to a method and assembly for connecting a coaxial cable to a connecting port whereby separation of the coaxial cable from the connecting port is controlled.
2. Background Art
In many environments, coaxial cable is releasably electrically and mechanically connected at a port. The particular applications vary significantly. As one example, coaxial cables are commonly releasably electrically and mechanically connected to provide cable television transmission in both residential and commercial environments. In another application, the coaxial cable is connected both electrically and mechanically to a security camera, or other types of equipment. In this latter arrangement, the cable is capable of communicating signals from the camera to one or more remote monitors that are part of a surveillance system.
While the use of releasable connectors facilitates the installation of systems utilizing coaxial cable, it also introduces a potential security problem. In the absence of some safeguards, the cable connections can be compromised and signals rerouted or interrupted. For example, an individual might disconnect the cable transmitting a cable television signal and reroute the cable to avoid paying for a particular service. The potential for breach is also a problem in an environment wherein the coaxial cable is releasably, electrically and mechanically, connected to a surveillance camera.
In an exemplary camera connection, a “BNC” connector is utilized. A female connecting part is slotted to make a bayonet-type connection with projections on a port associated with the camera. The female connecting part has a generally circular outer surface that is knurled to facilitate gripping between a person's fingers. An individual attempting to breach the security system may grasp the knurled portion and manipulate the female connecting part to reverse the assembly steps.
The industry has recognized that connections, be they bayonet-type connections, threaded connections, etc., between male and female connecting parts, are vulnerable to tampering. A number of safeguards have been devised to deter unauthorized disconnection of a coaxial cable. Designers of these safeguards face a number of challenges.
First, the structure must be effective in providing a safeguard against tampering. Secondly, the structure should be relatively uncomplicated, so as not to add significantly to the cost of manufacturing connectors. Third, the design should be such as to facilitate use of connectors in a conventional manner without significant inconvenience to installers.
It is common in the cable industry, and in other areas, for installers to be pressured to conclude installations in an efficient manner. Compensation may be correlated to productivity. This may lead installers to seek all reasonable shortcuts to complete installations. If the structure that safeguards a connection is something that is time consuming to install, and it is possible to effect connections without this structure, it is reasonable to assume that installers often will forgo installation of the safeguarding structure and proceed with a conventional installation that might be easily defeated by an unscrupulous individual.
The industry continues to seek out safeguards that are inexpensive, effective, and will be reliably and consistently used by installers, in the many different industries that utilize cable connectors.